Mad
by onefinecookies
Summary: Kyungsoo yang manis dan ramah jadi pendiam dan pemarah hari-hari ini. Semua teman dekatnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk meredakan kemarahannya. KRISOO with others EXO Crack Pair


**Mad**

Length : 1.410 words | Genre : Bromance, Fluff | Rated : T | Pair : KriSoo | Disclaimer : I just own the character and the plot

Tak seperti hari-hari biasanya, sarapan di apartemen tiga orang namja itu berjalan hening. Sesekali hanya terdengar decitan suara garpu ataupun sendok yang beradu dengan piring.

"Eum.. Kyungsoo-ya apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Namja manis berambut caramel bernama Baekhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sebenarnya situasi mereka saat ini lebih cocok bila disebut ketegangan. Tapi ya sudahlah.

Baekhyun dan namja tinggi berletinga lebar disebelahnya -Chanyeol- memandang kearah Kyungsoo lekat, menunggu jawaban. Objek yang dipandangi? Ia menusuk-nusuk spaghetinya dengan sumpit. Kentara sekali kalau ia sedang kesal.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku berangkat duluan."

Kyungsoo berdiri berjalan meninggalkan dapur tanpa menunggu jawaban kedua roommatenya.

"Oh! Hai Soo hyung!"

Juga melewati Tao yang menyapanya begitu saja. Tao terperangah.

"Apa Soo hyung masih marah?" Tanyanya pelan pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Yang masih memandangi punggung Kyungsoo, yang sibuk memakai sepatu di depan pintu.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tao. Mata sipitnya memandang jengah kekasih hitamnya yang lemot itu, sedangkan Chanyeol lebih memilih melanjutkan sarapannya.

Kelas Kyungsoo untuk hari ini telah berakhir. Ia sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk menemui Luhan. Saat ia hendak berbelok ke kanan ia mendapati sosok yang membuatnya sebal dua hari ini, berdiri sepuluh meter darinya. Mengobrol dengan Joonmyeon si ketua senat, teman sekelasnya.

' _Naga sialan itu sudah pergi tanpa pamit, saat pulang bukannya mencarinya untuk minta maaf malah asik mengobrol tanpa beban?!'_

Begitulah kira-kira isi pikirannya. Ia tetap berdiri disana selama enam puluh detik kedepan. Bila pandangan bisa membunuh, mungkin namja tinggi itu sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa sejak tadi.

Tak lama kemudian Joonmyeon mendapati keberadaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sadar akan gelagat Joonmyeon yang hendak memberitahu namja tinggi itu tentang keberadaannya pun segera beranjak pergi dari sana.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya menghiraukan segala panggilan namja tinggi itu yang ditujukan padanya.

Luhan yang sedang serius membaca terkejut dengan suara gebrakan yang berasal dari tempat duduk disampingnya. Setelah sadar bahwa penyebab kegaduhan itu adalah dongsaeng kesayangannya ia pun tersenyum meminta maaf kepada para pengunjung perpustakaan yang memandang kearah mereka, merasa terganggu.

Do Kyungsoo itu manis, baik hati, ramah, imut, pandai memasak, suaranya merdu, uke idaman sekali intinya. Banyak orang yang gemas padanya, ingin membawanya pulang. Kyungsoo juga seksi bila diperhatikan, namun ia sendiri tidak menyadari hal itu. Dan karena manusia itu tidak ada yang sempurna. Kyungsoo juga memiliki kelemahan. Selain ehem pendek, Kyungsoo yang imut akan jadi mengerikan disaat marah. Wajahnya saat marah lucu sih, imut sekali, sungguh! Tapi segala kelakuannya sangat menyebalkan. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Jadi oleh karena itu setiap teman dekatnya pasti akan menghindari munculnya Satan-Soo. Untuk kebaikan setiap orang.

Luhan menghadapkan badannya kearah Kyungsoo, yang sedang main game dengan begitu semangat di _smartphone_ nya. Saking semangatnya sampai layar ponselnya mungkin bisa retak dalam satu jam kedepan.

Sepertinya tingkat kemarahan Kyungsoo sudah mencapai batas maksimalnya. Luhan sudah mendengar cerita dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tentang aksi diam Kyungsoo tadi pagi, dan katanya terus berlangsung saat di kelas. Ia hanya menjawab saat ditanya. Padahal kemarin ia masih bersikap biasa. Dan bila pertanyaan itu menyangkut tentang kekasih tingginya ia lebih memilih melangkah pergi, dengan berbagai alasan yang herannya selalu ada.

Karena takut layar _smartphone_ Kyungsoo- _smartphone_ itu baru keluar bulan lalu, astaga!-nanti akan benar-benar pecah, Luhanpun memutuskan untuk mengajak bicara Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu Kris?"

Kyungsoo menjawabnya pendek dan ketus, dengan konsentrasi penuh tertuju pada game nya.

"Never!"

Luhan menghela nafas. Kalau sudah begini, ia membiarkan Kyungsoo memainkan game nya, baru setelahnya disaat Kyungsoo sudah muak memainkannya –yang biasanya kurang dari tiga menit- ia akan menasehati namja imut yang sudah seperti adik kandungnya ini. Ia pun melanjutkan acara membaca bukunya sebelum Kyungsoo datang tadi.

Dua menit berlalu dan Kyungsoo masih berkonsentrasi penuh bermain game ponselnya. Namun tak lama kemudia tulisan Game Over muncul pada layar ponselnya. Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja dimeja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lipatan kedua tangannya dimeja. Sepuluh detik kemudian terdengar isakan pelan.

"Kau tidak mau menceritakan keluh kesahmu pada hyung?" Ucap Luhan lembut. Tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut cokelat Kyungsoo yang lembut.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Luhan tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah hafal tabiat Kyungsoo. Ia tepi yang lebh memilih menghindari semua bentuk kontak dengan orang yang sedang dimarahinya daripada memaki orang tersebut. Dan disaat ia benar-benar marah, Kyungsoo akan menangis.

"Kau tahu? Kris tidak bermaksud begitu. Ia hanya lupa memberitahumu, Soo. Dia-"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. Ditatapnya Luhan dengan pandangan mata terluka dan kecewa. Air mata membasahi kedua pipi tembamnya.

"Tidak bisakah Yifan hyung memberitahuku setelah tiba disana? Atau meneleponku begitu dia ingat, bahkan sebelum pesawatnya lepas landas ke Seoul? Atau kenapa dia tidak langsung menemuiku begitu tiba?"

Luhan terdiam. Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Kyungsoo sekecewa ini. Kyungsoo benar. Tak seharusnya Kris begini. Ia pun memeluk Kyungsoo singkat dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Ayo! Hyung akan mentraktirmu makan sepuasnya! Kau ingin makan apa little Soo?" Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Aku ingin makan ramyun yang sangaaat pedas di kantin!" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum kecil dibibirnya. Luhan ikut tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Call! Kalau kau nanti menangis kepedasan traktirannya batal!" Tantang Luhan.

"Call!"

Mereka terus mengobrol sepanjang jalan menuju kantin.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun sedang makan dikantin saat Kris dan Joonmyeon datang menghampiri mereka.

"Apa kalian melihat baby Soo-ku?" Tanya Kris cemas.

Bukannya menjawab, keempat namja itu malah asik mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Ya! Excuse me?!" Gurat-gurat kemarahan timbul di wajahnya.

Joonmyeon mengedarkan pandangannya mengelilingi kantin. Iapun mendapati Kyungsoo berjalan dengan Luhan yang membawa nampan dengan dua cup ramyun diatasnya, sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hey, itu Kyungsoo dan Luhan hyung sedang berjalan kemari."

Kelima namja itu menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Joonmyeon. Kris tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya ia menemukan baby Soo nya.

Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan tepat lima meter dari meja yang ditempati teman-temannya begitu mendapati Kris disana. Ia langsung bersmbunyi dibelakang Luhan. Luhan dibuat bingung. Ia memandang kebelakang punggungnya-tempat Kyungsoo berada- dan Kris bergantian. Seluruh siswa dikantin memperhatikan mereka. Iapun memberikan isyarat mata pada Kris.

' _Cepat minta maaf atau aku akan memenggel lehermu naga sialan pecinta alpaca!'_

Kris pun berlari kecil menghampiri tempat Kyungsoo dan Luhan berada. Sebenarnya tanpa disuruh sepupu sialannya itu ia juga akan meminta maaf pada baby Soo nya.

Kris menarik siku Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo kini menghadapnya. Luhan yang sadar diri, pergi meninggalkan mereka dan bergabung ke meja teman-temannya berada. Kyungsoo menunduk, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Berusaha melepaskan genggaman Kris pada kedua tangannya.

"Baby Soo lihat aku!" Ucap Kris pelan, dipandangnya Kyungsoo penuh penyesalan.

"Lepas."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it sweetheart. Please, look at me!"

Kris tahu Kyungsoo diam-diam menangis. Ia benar-benar merutuki otaknya yang lupa mengingatlannya memberitahu Kyungsoo kalau ia ada urusan mendadak di Vancouver dan harus terbang kesana malam itu juga.

Diraihnya dagu Kyungsoo hingga kini ia bisa melihat wajah manisnya yang berlumuran airmata. Ia menghapus jejak-jejak airmata dipipi Kyungsoo dan mengecupi satu per satu setiap bagian wajah Kyungsoo. Dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, dan memberikan beberapa lumatan pada bibir Kyungsoo sebelum menangkup kedua pipi tembam Kyungsoo.

"Jahat! Kenapa tidak langsung menemuiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Kris tersenyum.

"Aku baru tiba tadi pagi dan di telpon Joon kalau Mr. Son ingin menemuiku. Tadi saat kau melihatku dan Joon aku masih membahas beberapa hal. Setelahnya aku berniat menemui babe."

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menyesal. Semua ini karena sifat childish nya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Kris itu ketua tim basket kampus, ia juga anggota senat, pasti sibuk sekali.

"Don't cry~ It's not your fault."

Kris memeluk Kyungsoo erat, seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kyungsoo. Ia usap-usap kepala Kyungsoo yang bersandar didadanya penuh sayang dan sesekali menciuminya. Betapa ia merindukan lelaki manis ini berada dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf hyung~"

"Tidak perlu minta maaf baby!" Kris melepaskan pelukannya. Dicubitnya kedua pipi tembam Kyungsoo. "Sekarang tunjukkan padaku senyum termanismu!"

"Ahh~ hyung appo~"

Sorakan menggoda terdengar dari setiap sudut kantin. Pasangan naga dan penguin itu berangkulan mesra berjalan keluar kantin.

"Huh! Dasar hyungdeul hobinya buat orang iri saja melihat kemesraan mereka!" Rutuk Sehun sebal. Dimakannya jajangmyeon didepannya pebuh amarah.

"Makannya Hun, cari pacar sana! Jomblo dipelihara!" Kelima namja lain dimeja tersebut tertawa karena ejekan Chanyeol pada Sehun.

Oh ya Luhan itu pacarnya Chanyeol dan Lay pacar Suho tadi bergabung dengan mereka. Dan tadi sudah kusebutkan kan kalau Tao itu pacaranya Baekhyun. Jadi hanya Oh Sehun yang jomblo diantara mereka hahaha.

"Whoa Hun! Pujaan hatimu memandangimu tuh!" Ucap Baekhyun membuat tawa dimeja mereka berhenti.

Mereka langsung mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun. Ke meja yang terdapat empat orang namja. Mata Sehun langsung terkunci pada sosok berkulit tan yang menatapnya lekat. Sebuah smirk menggoda tercetak dibibirnya.

'OH MY GOD!'

Para Hyung berusaha menahan tawanya melihat maknae mereka yang sudah seperti akan pingsan.

 _Okay_ , sapertinya Sehun akan melepas status jomblonya dalam waktu dekat.

 _ **Fin**_

A/N :

 _Halo ~~ maaf tidak meninggalkan jejak di Jealous Kyungsoo soalnya pas ngepost kemarin lagi dikejar waktu_

 _Sedih rasanya jarang banget ada fics baru atau cerita yg di update tiap buka krisoo di ffn, apalagi cerita chaptered yang bagus-bagus banyak yang ga dilanjut TT Terus gue jadi pengen nambah fics krisoo di ffn_

 _Ngomong-ngomong gimana fics nya? Semoga ga garing ya_

 _Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca Jealous Kyungsoo dan Mad, dan terimakasih lagi untuk yang bersedia mereview cerita-ceritaku ^^_

 _Kalian bisa mengungkapkan semua isi fikiran kalian_

 _Sehunmerong menerima segala kritik dan saran hehe_

 _Sampai jumpa di fics selanjutnya ~~~~_


End file.
